The present invention relates to method and apparatus for the manufacture of a turbulence member made of a synthetic resin to be inserted in the form of pieces into paths for a fluid in a heat exchanger such as a radiator etc., when can enhance the effect of heat radiation or heat absorption of the heat exchanger.
There have heretofore been proposed turbulence members made from a thin metallic ribbon, which are each molded to be composed of two wave-formed strips in different phases by press working etc. These turbulence members have been inserted in the form of pieces into fluid paths in a heat exchanger such as a radiator etc. so as to stir the fluid and to enhance the effect of heat radiation or absorption.
However, these metallic turbulence members have disadvantages in that when these are rolled around a reel, the ridges of the wave-formed strips thereof are crushed thereby entangling the strips and in, that since the metallic turbulence pieces of a given size into which the metallic turbulence members are cut are kept bent in the form of an arc, the bent portions thereof must manually be reformed one by one, when inserting the turbulence pieces into the fluid paths in a heat exchanger, thereby entailing very troublesome work and much time and labor. Moreover since the turbulence pieces are made of a metal, the weight of the heat exchanger is increased.